Pull up
by mariaimdrunk
Summary: "Not gay?" Zack whispers weakly against Slater's jaw, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. "No. Fuck, i don't know." "This is pretty gay-" Zack offers and Slater snorts, shaking his head and pressing a hand firmly against Zack's shoulder. "Would you shut it blondie and let me kiss you?"


**Title:** Pull up

 **Pairing:** Zack/Slater

 **Rating:** R kinda not really ?

 **Notes:** First SBTB fic. Expect more i love this pairing with all my heart. I hope it is kind of decent. Unedited but I will look back over it soon.

Zack pushes his way past the crowd of people in the hallway, downing the rest of his beer before dropping down onto the sofa next to his best friend Slater, who had a pretty blond in his lap, smiling up at him as though he was some sort of God. She was clearly drunk off her head with the way she was swaying from side to side and clumsily running her hands up Slater's chest, but _everyone_ was drunk off their head. Afterall, there was a reason to celebrate. The football team had won against Valley and a party was thrown in the quarterback's honour at one of the other team members house. Zack was damn proud of his friend, too. Almost everyone at bayside was here celebrating the school's success, another big trophy to add to that (pretty bare-looking) case of theirs.

Zack was real drunk too. So drunk he'd kissed Kelly Kapowski and accidentally touched her ass, not that he wouldn't normally think of doing that, but the alcohol sure made him bolder. She didn't seem to mind that he'd stepped the line and they'd spent most of the evening making out until she passed out against him. He had decided that it wasn't all as fun as he thought it would be and ended up laying her down in the bed, sighing, before making his way down to the kitchen to get more drinks. After a few beers with some of the guys from the track team, he grabs another two, for him and the school's favourite wrestler and quarterback- the star of the night.

Speaking of the guy, Slater was whispering something to the chick on his lap, a broad hand moving up her thigh. Zack vaguely recognises her from earlier, when she had just arrived and was being all flirty with _him_ before the night even began. He thinks they may have french class together. She was pretty too. Figures, she was all over his friend. Slater just had a way with girls (not that _he_ didn't, he just wasn't interested). The ones that didn't mind how Slater treated women, that was, but Zack knew that deep down his friend always meant well. He just can't remember the time A.C was serious about a girl. Settling back against the chair with a grin, Zack places a hand behind his head and whistles.

"And here we have bigshot A.C Slater getting down with the ladies after a grand victory."

Looking up at the sound of his voice, slater raises a brow. His lips quirk upwards. "Shut it Morris" He looks around where Zack is sitting. "Got me a beer?"

"Course," Zack takes two beers from by his feet and holds one out to his friend, popping the lid of the other and taking a swig. His head is spinning but he doesn't mind. Feels kinda good, a pleasant thrum in his veins.

"Hey, how 'bout you come back another time?" Slater murmurs to the girl, nudging her off him and patting her ass playfully before she walks off with a pout to where some of her friends are. "Nice legs, huh?" He then says, the words quiet enough for only him to hear, nudging Zack's side as he takes on a more flirtatious tone. "Not as good as yours, _Preppy_."

A weird sound of comes from his throat and he kicks Slater's shin, hard. "Cut it out, that's bunk." He isn't really mad. If anything, he feels oddly cheerful. Soon snickering, Zack tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling in a daze. "Didn't mean to ruin your funn."

Slater lets out a short laugh at his behaviour and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nah it's nothing, I was getting bored anyway." His smile comes out in full force then, playful and coy with his dimples on show. Zack shakes his head and breaks out into a smile of his own. Slater's smile was damn contagious. The elder places an arm around the sofa to get comfortable, his gaze falling down to Zack's chest. He sneers. "Got busy?"

Zack looks down and sees that some of his shirt buttons are undone. Oh. "Shit," He puts down his beer and starts to clumsily do them up, grinning cheekily at his friend. "Kelly." He says as a means of explaining and Slater's eyes widen a little. They'd always had a rivalry going on regarding Kelly, nothing serious, but Zack is satisfied he has one over Slater now. Kinda. Not that it even mattered.

"Kelly?" The other says disbelievingly, letting out a puff of air and slapping Zack on the shoulder. "livin' large, Morris. You got in."

Laughing lowly, he reaches up to rub his neck. "Yeahh. Was great. She uh, passed out though." He didn't admit it wasn't as good as he thought it would be.

"Bad luck, preppy. She's drunk as hell huh." Slater leans in and teasingly holds Zacks chin with his thumb and forefinger. "So are you. Need Uncle Slater to carry you home later?"

"Get outta town," Zack scoffs, shoving off his friend's hand. An oddly warm feeling washes over his body at the small touch but he is quick to shake it off, confidently pointing a finger in Slater's direction. "You will be gone before i am."

Slater laughs loudly, grabbing Zack's wrist and shooting him a playful smile that he reserves for the ladies. He always messing around like that- makes Zack want to laugh even more. He feels so giddy. Maybe he _was_ drunk. "You're already gone, blondie. You're slurring."

Zack blinks at this, running a hand through his hair dumbly. His eyebrows furrow as he fumbles to reach for his drink, trying to find where he placed it. He wasn't done yet, the night had only begun. "Am not-"

"Oh _boy_ , you really are gone."

When Zack gulps down more of his beer (after he finds the bottle) the next thing he sees is Slater all up in his face. "Jheez, preppy. Maybe you should slow it down." He sounds playful but there is a concerned lilt to his voice that Zack can vaguely recognise. His voice sounds much softer. It makes the younger wanna grin so wide all his teeth show, but he holds himself back of course.

"Worried?" He teases instead, pushing the other away and leaning back further against the sofa. "How come you aren't wasted, big guy."

"I can handle my alcohol." Slater teases back, folding his arms in a way that makes his muscles bulge out. He is wearing one of those bright tank tops. Zack hates them.

"You think you can handle anything." Zack snorts. "Try this, bigshot."

Without thinking, he leans forward and presses his lips against Slater's. He's too drunk to really think about what he is doing, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling, before a hand pressing firmly at his chest and a low voice close to his ear snaps him out of it.

"What the **hell** , Morris?"

The voice sounds kind of angry, too. He pulls back and clumsily spills his beer all down his shirt, blinking lazily and standing once he realises not only that his shirt is now wet, but he had just kissed Slater. _Kissed him._ Quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed (Luckily, everyone seemed to be absorbed in their own activities) he looks back down to his friend who was frozen in place, sat forward in his chair.

"Shit," Zack mutters, pulling the shirt away from his now sticky skin and groaning. He liked this shirt, too. "I didn't mean it- fuck. Slater, i'm sorry man,"

He quickly makes his way out the room then, already unbuttoning his shirt as he pushes past the people in the hallway once more. There's a couple kissing and he soon realises the girl is Lisa and just the sight of her makes him feel _terrible_ because everyone is gonna find out, he knows it. Slater is surely gonna tell.

He makes his way up the stairs with about as much grace as a rock and finds an empty bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the corner before unceremoniously falling onto the bed. If he thought his head hurt before, now it _killed._ Suddenly, he feels a lot more sober.

"Why'd you have to do that? You aren't even gay." He says out loud, sighing when he realises he must sound freakin crazy speaking to himself like this. Wiping at his chest, he swears off alcohol for the next year- he can't chance this happening again. Heck, he was surprised Slater hadn't knocked him out right then for making a move like that.

Not even five minutes pass before there is a knock on the door and it is being pushed open in the slightest, letting some light into the dark room. Zack sits up hastily, hands coming up to cover his bare chest. "Don't come in, I'm naked." he blurts in an attempt to stop anyone from walking in, and it is half true, but the intruder clearly plans to come in anyway. He waits for the voice.

"Quit fooling around, Preppy." Of course it is him. Slater sounds hesitant when he speaks, his voice still stern nonetheless. Zack groans once more and lets his head fall into his hands.

"I have no shirt cos i- fucking spilled the drink and it is in the corner and-" He mutters stupidly to the door. The alcohol in his system was messing with his mind. "Jesus, would you get out Slater?"

His voice cracks when he says it, which is embarrassing enough, but he has no shirt on for God's sake, and his chest is nothing compared to Slater's so he really doesn't want the other to see him in this state. Slater doesn't listen, of course. A.C Slater does whatever he likes. He closes the door behind him when he enters, his bomber held in his hands as his strides over to where Zack is sat.

"Shut it. I got my jacket, put it on," Slater throws it over to him and goes to stand by the window, staring out silently with his hands pushed deep into his pockets. Zack doesn't blame him, he'd be pretty speechless too. Any other time he would tease the guy about how quiet he was being for a change but really he was in no place to say anything of the sort. He wordlessly slips on the jacket, leaning back against the pillows with a hundred thoughts racing in his mind. Hell, he was just as confused as Slater about what he did. It wasn't like he planned it. Plus, the kiss wasn't long enough to mean anything.

Slater looks over at him then, as though he could read his thoughts. "We gonna talk about it or what?"

It was strange, it being just the two of them, alone like this in a dimly lit room. God, he couldn't even explain his actions. The fucked up part about it all was that he kinda liked the kiss. Zack looks up at his friend. "I didn't mean to." Is all he can manage.

"You looked damn sure about it when you did it." He snaps and Zack flinches a little from the harshness of his tone. It makes him feel like a child, Slater standing tall like that and him sitting on the bed like a kid being reprimanded- Slater was right. He went and kissed the guy. Maybe it was no accident. He felt terrible, sick even.

Slater looks apologetic then. He sits on the end of the bed, frowning. "Sorry Morris, i didn't mean to raise my voice like that." A small sigh falls from his lips. "Forget it, you're not gonna remember this tomorrow anyway. You should get some rest-"

"I am not gay." He states randomly. To him, It sounds like a pathetic excuse.

There's a brief silence. They stare at each other, not quite sure what to say.

"Me either."

Zack closes his eyes and lets out a noise of frustration. "What does that even matter?"

Slater moves closer, voice low when he speaks. "Just wanted to let you know before i did this."

With that he leans in and the younger can't even comprehend what is happening before their lips meet, and oh, sparks erupt at the connection. Slater is kissing him. _Slater is kissing him._ Zack is frozen in place but he eventually responds, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips enthusiastically, surprised at how _good_ it felt to kiss the kid he spent years feuding with. Slater slips an arm around his waist in an almost gentle manner, pressing closer against Zack until he is almost hovering above him.

"Not gay?" Zack whispers weakly against Slater's lips, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips.

"No. Fuck, i don't know."

"This is pretty gay" Zack offers dumbly, and at this Slater snorts, shaking his head and pressing a hand firmly against Zack's shoulder.

"Would you shut it blondie and let me kiss you?"

" _Well_ , i never thought i'd hear you say that." Zack quips, grinning that playful grin of his and his shoulders relax. Funny, this didn't even feel that weird.

"Classic Morris. Never knows when to close his mouth."

With this, he kisses him once more, coaxing Zack's lips apart with his tongue and slipping a hand up the back of his own jacket to touch the boy's skin. Zack parts his lips willingly, shivering at the touch, his hands laying awkwardly by his side until Slater takes them and wraps them around his neck with an incredulous laugh.

"Gee, you act like you haven't kissed anyone before."

Zack roughly punches his chest in humiliation, enough to make Slater grunt. "Yeah, _girls."_

Slater rubs his chest where Zack had hit him. "I'd punch you back but it would probably kill you." He settles with running a hand through Zack's hair, his expression playful as he leans back in. "You're ruining the _mood_ , Preppy."

Zack decides to press a light kiss against Slater's lips, their mouths barely touching. It feels so sensual and this is freaking _Slater._ His voice sounds uncharacteristically low when he speaks. "And you're ruining my hair, dummy."

Slater smirks then, straightening and pointing a finger his way. "How about a bet Morris, like old times."

Zack sits up slowly, hair tousled with his now red lips parted in confusion. Going from kissing to betting seemed odd, but he would never refuse a bet. "A bet? You're on."

"If you can last twenty minutes without that jacket of mine, i'll let you keep it."

Makes sense. Zack is already zipping it down and pulling it off of his shoulders, pushing it to the side and folding his arms smugly. He murmurs. "I'll win for sure."

Slater moves to settle over Zack then, a strong hand pushing him back down against the back, dipping down to kiss along his jaw in a way that makes Zack's mouth fall open. The strangest sounds leave his lips and Slater looks damn pleased to hear them. Without thinking, his bare arms move back around Slater's neck, and he moans raspily at the feeling of Slater licking the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking a hickey shortly after.

"I'll win it back later anyway." Is all he says as he runs a hand down Zack's chest, whose abdominal muscles quiver under the touch.

"Man, i know you will." He groans, moving a hand to Slater's cheek and leaning in to make out with him once more. God, he was craving his friend. This time, he treats it as though he was with a girl, and gently bites the elder's lower lip, sucking it afterwards the way he knows feels good and Slater groans low into his mouth. The sound goes straight to his dick and Slater knows it, letting out a breathy laugh as he runs both hands up Zack's arms.

"Are you hard, preppy?"

"You probably are too," Is all he can resort, his blonde hair falling messily into his eyes with how Slater had messed it all up.

"Yeah, i am." Slater says, and shit, somehow it has got to be one of the sexiest things Zack has ever heard. "But now isn't the place. As much as i'd like to stay and kiss you, I just realised it's late and we should get the girls home."

" _Fuck._ Yeah, Kelly is still passed out next door." He sits up and reaches for Slater's jacket, tugging it on a pulling up the zipper and he stands. Peering in a nearby mirror, he sorts out his hair and makes a sound of disapproval. " _Fuck_ , my hair."

Slater lays back on the bed with his hands behind his head, looking as smug as ever. He winks. "Looks better this way, Morris."

"Get up would you, you can win your jacket back another time"

"Fine by me, the rules of bet." Slater says with his hands held up, standing and brushing a hand through his own hair. "Let's sort these ladies out. And i think i'll win it back tomorrow. How you feel about a movie?"

Zack turns around, brows raised a little in surprise. "Just me and you?"

"Yeah, if you're down."

"Sounds-" he pauses, laughing a little at how nervous Slater sounded. He doesn't know what this means for them, but he figures he will just go with the flow and enjoy himself. "Great. Now come with me, we gotta get three drunk girls to their homes."

"Right behind you, Preppy." He replies, slapping Zack's ass and earning himself another shove to the chest.


End file.
